


O que está lendo?

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Advertising, Aniverse, Portuguese, ProjetoAniverse, Read the project fanfics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Elizaveta voltou para a sala de reuniões para buscar algo. Ela encontrou Kiku lendo algo e seu celular e resolveu ver o que era.
Kudos: 2





	O que está lendo?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz isso para o niver do projeto kkkkk.
> 
> Espero que gostem ^^

Kiku Honda, personificação do Japão, mexia no seu celular. A reunião mundial tinha acabado, então ele ficou na sala de reuniões para passar o tempo. Não ficava por muito tempo. Era pouco, mas o suficiente para o japonês.

Vira e mexe, Kiku dava umas risadas. Algumas vezes, exclamava um “ _Own_ ” ou corava.

Elizaveta Hedervary, personificação da Hungria, tinha voltado à sala para pegar alguns papéis que tinha deixado lá. Ao chegar, viu Kiku rindo e olhando para o celular.

A curiosidade na húngara despertou. Se aproximando de Kiku, Elizaveta perguntou:

— Kiku, por que está rindo?

— Ah! Você me deu um susto, Eliza-san! — Respirou fundo e disse posteriormente: — Estou lendo a Sertanejo Week.

— Quê? O que é isso? Isso não é um estilo musical do Luciano?

— É um estilo musical dele, mas isso é outra coisa. — Escolheu algo no celular e entregou à Elizaveta. — Você está gostando de Boku no Hero, certo? Veja essa fanfic da Sertanejo Week.

Elizaveta começou a ler a fanfic. Ria com cada coisa que aparecia. Pouco a pouco, ela começou a ler outra fanfic da Week.

— Bem interessante… — disse, enxugando uma lágrima de tanto rir.

— Eu sei! Também teve uma week chamada Fluffy Week! — disse Kiku, mostrando mais fanfics para Elizaveta.

Ambos passaram o resto do dia lendo fanfics. Algumas fofas, outras tristes e outras muito engraçadas. A tarde deles se resumiu em risadas, tristeza e surtos de fofura. Afinal, quem não gosta de passar a tarde assim?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Kiku, onde você arrumou isso!? — perguntou, muito interessada.

— Bem, é um projeto chamado ProjetoAniverse! Bem legal, né?

— Muito! — exclamou. — Espera um pouco… agora que percebi que a língua é em português.

— É!? — Olhou e percebeu que era.

— Você lê fanfics desse projetos há dias e percebeu só agora que está em português? — perguntou Elizaveta, indignada.

— Sim… 

— Agora, de qual país é esse português?

— Do Brasil-san. Tem muita gíria, além de “ _você_ ”.

— O que “ _você_ ” tem a ver com isso tudo, Kiku?

— É uma frase no Brasil. Ela substituiu o “ _tu_ ”, claro que eles ainda usam.

— Enfim! Tinha que ser no Brasil. Só Luciano pra ter um povo que sabe ter criatividade ao extremo. — Pegou o celular e mexeu em umas coisas. — Vou criar uma conta no AO3 só para ler essas fanfics.

— Eles também têm outras redes para postar fics.

— Eba! 

— Gostasse, Eliza-san?

— Muito. — Pegou os papéis. — Enfim, Kiku, tenho que ir ou o meu chefe vai encher o meu saco. Até.

— Até, Eliza-san!

Elizaveta saiu da sala, e Kiku continuou ali, lendo fanfics e comentando nelas. Ele só saiu porque Yao puxou ele pela orelha e o levou para o hotel.


End file.
